


I'd Jump Off a Bridge For You, Love

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anon Prompt, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I was going to make a really angsty fic but then this happened, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, brohm, i had fun with this, so i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: In which Bryce gets sick because he jumped off a bridge.
And not for the reason you expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an anon prompt I got. I knew I was going to get a sickfic request soon and I suck at them. However, I had fun with this because I messed with a few ideas. So here, have some fluff and brohm. I wrote most of this today and in an hour so if any mistakes are present I'm sorry I didn't really check to see what I did wrong xD
> 
> Enjoy~

“Bryce, I told you.”

 

“Well I told you that I’m not sick!” The proclamation was punctuated with a sneeze at the end, Bryce sniffling as he sluggishly tried to pull his shoes on. Outside, the dying grass was covered with piles of colored leaves, from maroon to bright yellow. They paved the way, crunching under shoes and silently fluttering down to their respectful place in the season of autumn. They were also supposed to be raked up by Ohm and Bryce. However, with the way Bryce kept sneezing out boogers and face flushed with the fever he was slowly accumulating, Ohm had to put his foot down and calmly command his boyfriend to stay inside a few hours after waking up.

 

“Bryce, just an hour ago you were throwing up in the toilet.” Ohm set his hands on his hips, his stance similar to one of a scolding mother after she learned her son punched another classmate when he knew he shouldn't have. He watched as Bryce shook his head, grabbing his lavender scarf to wrap around his neck. Bryce was set to go outside and face the chilly wrath of fall. On the other hand, Ohm wasn’t prepared at all, still in his pajama pants and slippers. Bryce gave him a look, Ohm repelling it with a scorning one.

 

“And that was an hour ago, Ohm. Now hurry up and get-” A loud coughing fit slithered into his system, Bryce keeling over. Ohm hurried to his side in an instant, soothing small circles on his back as he helped Bryce to the couch. Bryce didn't object, his mouth used for coughing instead of trying to get his way. He sat down and breathed heavily, Ohm hovering over him with a frown placed on his lips. He helped shake Bryce out of his coat and took off his shoes, making him comfortable on the couch they used to watch movies snuggled together.

 

“I told you,” Ohm whispered after minutes of silence, Bryce's eyes moving from looking up at the bland ceiling to rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“It's just a cold. Nothing to worry about,” Bryce huffed, crossing his arms. He sneezed again, Ohm handing him a tissue, moving to stand behind the couch and rest his arms on the top.

 

“Bryce, you jumped off a bridge and into the river,” Ohm reminded, walking off into the kitchen to grab some medicine for his boyfriend. He prepared a glass of water and plucked the bottle of pills for a cold out of their cabinet, noticing the lack of pills for headache relief. He made a quick mental note, returning to the living room to see Bryce pulling off his shirt. He sputtered and quickly asked, “What the fuck are you doing!?”

 

“First,” Bryce threw his shirt out somewhere, the fever flush reaching down to his shoulders. “I jumped off that bridge for a good reason. And two,” He paused to reach for Ohm, the man complying and soon he was being hugged from behind, Bryce slowly guiding them down to sit on the couch. “I usually snuggle up with you without a shirt, remember?”

Ohm rolled his eyes at the last part, shaking his head. Either way he turned his body a bit, uncapping the bottle and dumping out two pills into his hand. “Going back to the bridge thing for a bit, Bryce. You jumped off because you thought a ring was more important than not giving me a heart attack.” He directed the pills’ path toward Bryce’s lips, whose nose scrunched up in distaste and he turned his head like a little child.

 

“Well it was your ring, Ohm. I bought it for you. It was special. Our engagement was going to be finalized with that ring!” Bryce defended, making a little disgruntled noise when Ohm tried to force the pills into his mouth. One of them fall onto the carpet and Ohm cursed under his breath, looking up to see Bryce furrow his brows and stick his bottom lip out, something Ohm found incredibly cute. “Besides, you would’ve had a heart attack if I told you the price.”

 

Ohm paled at the comment, bringing up his hand to stare at the band circled around his ring finger. It was a pretty rose gold, three green jewels embedded into it. It was simple and Ohm loved it, Bryce knowing exactly what he wanted after years of being together. He even proposed under a chilly night sky when both of them went out for a walk on a nearby bridge, one that gave them a full view of their environment and city. Bryce getting on his knee was one of Ohm’s favorite parts, Ohm couldn’t help but laugh at the way Bryce looked so uncertain about his actions. Clammy hands tried to put the ring on him, Bryce’s face a scarlet red as he struggled.

 

Ohm felt partly at fault, the reason the ring fell into the river in the first place because he couldn’t keep still. His hand was shaking as badly as Bryce’s and suddenly they both twitched, causing the ring to be thrown into the abyss of water lapping under them. He turned to Bryce at the moment and was ready to apologize so much and tell him it was fine, he didn’t care as long as Bryce was with him.

 

However, the young man had the gall to strip off his scarf and coat, throw them at the general direction Ohm was standing at, and pounce into the freezing water like a madman.

 

After a second of being dumbfounded, Ohm yelled and leaned over the railing to see if Bryce was okay. He was ready to call the emergency line when he remembered Bryce knew how to swim, seeing Bryce’s head peek out of the surface of the water and submerging once again. After this repeated process for five minutes, Bryce got out, shivering and being met with a very distressed and furious Ohm at the bank on which he climbed onto.

 

Ohm drove them home after that, making him get into a hot shower once they stepped into their home and wrapping him in blankets. Once Ohm’s mother drive diminished and Bryce was left again with his normal boyfriend he pressed a kiss on Ohm’s cheek, pulling the ring off of his finger and slipping it on Ohm’s. That was the final straw for Ohm, who flung himself onto Bryce and kissed him hungrily, whispering how much Bryce stressed him out but was everything to him, Bryce giggling every time Ohm pecked him and nodding at every word he said.

 

Needless to say, that day was certainly what they called an adventure.

“Ohm.” Ohm blinked and looked up, Bryce smiling devilishly at him and a bad feeling curled in his gut. But then it disappeared when Bryce sneezed, a coughing fit followed soon after. Ohm had to hand him five tissues before he stopped, the man letting out a long whine and letting his head fall onto Ohm’s shoulder.

 

“Take your medicine, Bryce,” Ohm urged, Bryce shaking his head and burying his face deeper into the crook where Ohm’s neck and shoulder met. Ohm slouched and gave the medicine one long look before an idea struck him, Ohm popped one of the pills into his mouth, setting the bottle and glass of water on the coffee table. He cringed at the taste a bit but didn’t waste any time, tapping Bryce furiously. Bryce finally unlatched himself from Ohm, perplexed with what was happening.

 

“Ohm-” He started, cut off by Ohm pulling him into a kiss, Bryce mouth open, giving Ohm the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in, the pill passing from his own mouth to Bryce’s. The blond realized this and pulled away. However, it was already too late, Ohm licking his lips and giving out a whoop of triumph as Bryce had to swallow the pill. He passed him the glass of water and watched as Bryce glared at him, redder now but for different reasons. Ohm only responded with a sly grin.

 

“That wasn’t fair!” Bryce whined once he finished, Ohm shaking his head.

 

“It was, Bryce. It was tactics!” Ohm laughed, popping another pill into his mouth and beckoning Bryce to come closer. Bryce did, sneezing one more time before he met Ohm’s lips, moaning when Ohm’s tongue invaded his mouth and pushed the pill onto his tongue.

 

That went on for every four hours, of giving Bryce kisses with a pill the little routine they had for those two days that Bryce recovered. Bryce pretended to not like it but Ohm could see right through him, chuckling at the way Bryce tried to deny it in between his snot, sneezing, and consistent coughing. Ohm wasn’t perturbed with the idea that Bryce would get him sick. He knew it was mostly and myth and even if it wasn’t, there was only a small chance for him to get sick.

 

Sadly, his cockiness was thrown out into the trash when he got sick a week later. He tried blaming Bryce but the man did the same thing to him, kissing him with pills as a secret weapon and Ohm really couldn’t complain then. It was hard to stay mad at someone like Bryce. The Bryce he would marry months later, once they started with the wedding plans.

 

For now, Ohm just had to get better again. Thankfully, Bryce helped a lot in his recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Bryce would jump off a bridge for Ohm :^ )
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
